


The Language

by iwillforgetthis



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillforgetthis/pseuds/iwillforgetthis
Summary: Tobin, Kelley, and Alex share a house in college. Boundaries are tested.G!p Tobin, slight smut war, enjoy





	The Language

The Language 

 

JUNIOR YEAR, UCLA

 

Tobin stands, brooding, against the bar, looking out at a dark club. The dance floor at Spirit is small but jumping, decently crowded for a Thirsty Thursday at midnight. It feels like a friday with the three day weekend upon them. Tobin clings to a beer and watches Alex and Kelley dance across the room. 

This is the three roommates favorite bar, a frequent stop since sophomore year. They don’t card and drinks are cheap. There’s always a good dance crowd, mostly women, lots of gay people, and no perv-y men to watch for. They feel anonymous here, free to be as silly or serious as they like. They bounce around aimlessly, laughing at each other, taking long sips of their mixed drinks. Alex turns her back to Kelley, who moves forward, holding her waist to keep close. They flow together effortlessly. Tobin watches with a grimace as Kelley’s head falls, shamelessly inspecting Alex’s ass and swaying hips. The tiniest of shit-eating grins appears on her face, a smirk Tobin’s seen countless times on her best friend. Her chest burns and she chugs her remaining beer to distract herself. She spins around and flags the bartender for another. 

She doesn’t like to dance in public. Her friends always try to convince her, but she feels awkward and self-conscious. On rare occasions have they persuaded her, only when she’s wasted and temporarily void of all self-awareness. Once, a women she had been eyeing gently grabbed her hand at the bar and lead her to the dance floor without a word. But Tobin is more than content with her spot at the bar, where she’s free to watch beautiful women from a distance dance freely, and if any happen to venture over and strike up a conversation, well that’s fine too.

She watches her two closest friends dance in tandem, faces inches apart. Their hips move together to the beat, basically dry humping. Their eyes are locked, before Kelley leans forward just enough for their lips to brush together, they slow for a moment, before sharing a series of open-mouthed kisses. Tobin doesn’t like to think about how many times she’s found herself in this position, watching them intently, absorbing every microexpression. They kiss and she feels it deep in her gut. The song transitions and they pull apart, Alex turns and hops around, obviously excited for what ever song has started. Even from across the club, Tobin can see the slight pause from Kelley. She can see the forced rise and fall of her chest, the quick shake of her head. She is effected by Alex. Kelley feels it deep in her gut. Tobin is very aware of that, she fumes with displaced rage.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tobin sees a women standing next to her. She realizes this women is looking at her expectantly. Tobin is immediately self-conscious, dropping her intense gaze, praying she hasn’t been standing there long. 

“Hi.” The women says. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Tobin quickly acknowledges her, noting the brunette pixie cut, a thin build, she’s beautiful.

“Uh…I’m here with some friends.” She’s distracted and finds herself not wanting to make the effort. She is very polite about it.

“Really?” She looks around. “You look pretty lonely to me…” She says with a joking grin.

“I’m just taking a break. I can’t ditch them. Sorry…” She looks to the dance floor, compulsively. 

The women just nods curiously. “Fair enough. Have a good night.”

She walks away and leaves Tobin to sit in her awkwardness, cursing herself but not knowing exactly what for.

When she looks back to the dance floor, Alex and Kelley are looking at her. Kelley leans into Alex, yelling something in her ear, before they lock hands and maneuver out of the crowd, heading towards the bar.

Tobin straightens up and tries to look passive. 

“What the fuck, Tobin! That chick was hot! How’d you mess it up?” Kelley shouts.

They stop in front of her, with flushed faces that gleam with sweat. Alex meets her eyes and she feels a blush creep to her cheeks.

“Just wasn’t interested.” Tobin shrugs timidly.

“Why not? It’s off-season, what are you waiting for? She was cute!”

“I don’t like short hair.”

“Okay, seriously, dude!” Kelley crackles and shakes her head like a total bro.

Alex just smiles to herself.

Tobin changes the subject. “Can we call it a night? It’s already one.”

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Alex adds. 

 

They walk the 8 blocks back to their house, Kelley and Alex stumbling in a drunken haze. Tobin makes sure they don’t get hit by a car.

They live in a two story townhouse, squeezed onto a small back street near student housing. Kelley and Tobin have the bedrooms upstairs and share a bathroom while Alex has a small room downstairs near the living room and kitchen. 

With her best friends this drunk,Tobin had to put them to bed. She walks towards Alex’s room and motions from them to follow.

“Come on.”

When they get in her room, Tobin pulls back the covers and turns on the bedside lamp. Alex stands tugging off her dress unceremoniously. She fumbles and makes straight jacket out of it. Kelley laughs and takes pity on her, walking up behind her and dragging the zipper down her spine. Tobin’s insides hum like a piece of machinery. She watches dumbly as Kelley slips it off her. Alex throws on a oversized t-shirt and crawls into bed.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I see you’re packed for tomorrow.” There’s a bag of clothes and shoes by the door.

Alex nods seriously, her eyes closed by sheer exhaustion. Then she sticks out her lips in a pout.

“I don’t wanna hang out with my family.” She complains. She’d rather hang out here with her best friends.

Tobin and Kelley stand by the bed, smiling and watching her melt further into the mattress. 

“I get picked up at ten. Goodnight.”

They say goodnight and close the door behind them. They head to the kitchen, each guzzling a huge cup of water and inhaling a thick stack of oreos. They stand in silence, leaning against the countertop. Tobin can see Kelley smiling to herself, as if reminiscing on the night. Tobin’s always observed Kelley’s effortless confidence with awe. Though sometimes she envied more then admired. She could have any girl or guy she wanted with a seemingly irresistible charm. Some things were just easier for Kelley. 

When they’re done they drudge upstairs, exchanging goodnights before going to their rooms. 

 

Tobin wakes up at 11 this next morning. She had multiple dreams in the night, she usually does. Alex is already gone when she goes downstairs. She finds Kelley sprawled on the couch watching SportsCenter, still half-asleep. She makes a pot of coffee for them and curls up in the recliner. An hour goes by before Kelley complains of starvation, before making eggs and toast to share. They change and go for a quick jog around the park a few blocks from the house. Tobin likes having someone around to share a routine with. She co-exists effortlessly with her. And Alex. They are more of a trio than a duo. It’s a bit quieter without Alex around. 

They take turns showering and find themselves again lounging on the couch, continuing a show they’ve been binge-watching. 

“A day of the week is not a valid excuse to order a pizza, that makes no sense.”

“Why do you have to analyze everything? It’s just a pizza! It’s friday night and I don’t want to cook.” Kelley argues.

“I can cook.”

“Listen, here’s what I’m gonna do,” she draws out amusingly. “I’m gonna go pick up a pizza as well as a case of your favorite beer, how does that sound?” She addresses her the way a mother would her toddler. 

Tobin frowns at her and Kelley laughs.

“Fine.” She doesn’t really care, she knows in the end Kelley will do what she wants.

 

She returns with a cold case of Corona and a large pepperoni pizza. Kelley makes a drinking game out of the show when she notices Tobin not touching her beers. Before long they’re cracking open their fourth beer, chatting during slower scenes about what they like and dislike. One of the characters reminds Kelley of an ex.

“He kept trying to get me to give him a blowjob. It got real creepy, real fast.” 

Tobin just hums in response, hoping the comment ends there.

“I mean, is it really that great?” She looks to her expectantly.

Tobin chokes on her beer a bit and furrows her brow.

“Don’t ask me that.”

“What? Shirley never went down on you?”

Tobin glares.

“Your obsessive curiosity is gonna get you in big trouble one day, you know that?”

“Come on Tobin, you can tell me…” Kelley says with a smirk, pleading yet knowing. They sit cross-legged on their living room couch. The show is momentarily forgotten.

“No way.”

“Am I not your best friend! You know I won’t tell a soul…”

“No, dude.”

“Tobin, come on, I tell you about my sex life.”

“I don’t ask you to!”

“You know all this resistance is just making you look totally guilty…”

Tobin stops in her tracks, her face red with embarrassment. They’re silent for a moment.

“Fine,” Tobin says, “No. She never went down on me.”

Kelley grins, satisfied to have an answer, “Damn,” she utters.

Another pause.

“Did you want her to?”

“Okay, enough, I’m not talking to you about this.” Tobin squirms in her seat, taking a huge swig of beer without even thinking about it. 

Kelley laughs, “You talk like such a prude but I know about all the girls you’ve fooled around with…”

Tobin scoffs, “I guess..” 

“What do you mean ‘you guess’”, Kelley asks with a furrowed brow.

“I fooled around with them, but not so much them with me…” 

She’s not sure why she says this initial thought out loud, it slips past her. She’s uncomfortable talking about her sex life and she doesn’t appreciate the knowing glimmer in Kelleys eyes as she grasps what Tobin means. 

“That sucks, dude. Must be frustrating…”

Tobin just looks anywhere but Kelley.

“So is Shirley the only girl you’ve really… been with?”

“Yep,” Tobin exhausts. The thought lingers between them. 

“It’s fine, dude. I get it.” Kelley tries to relate.

Tobin has to let out a sarcastic laugh, scanning her, skeptically.

“Get it, how? You date people all the time.”

Kelley smiles at her PG word choice. Then sobers, getting lost in thought for a moment. Tobin watches her curiously. 

“I haven’t slept with anyone since Amy…”

Tobin has trouble believing her, immediately raking her brain for any memory of post-Amy Kelley telling her and Alex of a hook up. She can remember at least two people Kelley was talking to, or kissed at a bar; Tobin just assumed they had had sex.

“That’s like…five months?” Tobin thinks out loud.

Kelley nods, “Five months.”

“That’s not a lot of time.”

Another silence. Tobin chugs the last of her beer, tilting her head back. 

“Why didn’t you have sex with any of those girls?”

“You know the answer to that.” Tobin says seriously, not one to beat around the bush. “It’s not exactly an easy conversation to have. Especially not with a stranger.”

“Yeah, but do you really think they’d care? Hell, most of them are literally straight…”

Tobin shakes her head.

“It’s not worth the anxiety. I don’t want people knowing.”

Kelley senses the pain behind her words. Kelley wants to tell her that’s she’s beautiful, that she shouldn’t be ashamed of her body, but she knows the words won’t help Tobin, at least now is not the time. 

Instead, Kelley grabs Tobin’s hand and squeezes her palm. 

“You can always trust me, Tobin.”

Tobin’s not totally sure why Kelley says this in the moment, but she offers a small smile.

“I know.” She offers reassuringly. 

“I want us to always be honest with each other.”

“Okay.” Tobin blinks. She watches something pass over Kelley. Now she wants to know what she’s thinking. She waits patiently but Kelley slowly goes back to watching the show, cuddling into Tobin’s side. 

 

Many episodes go by. They drink more beers. Kelley starts dozing off around midnight. 

Tobin helps her upstairs, where she walks into Tobin’s room and dives into the bed. Kelley makes herself at home as if it’s her own bed, stretching and adjusting the comforter on her side with focus before turning away from Tobin and laying on her side. She curls up in a ball and stretches out a hand behind her, grabbing for Tobin. 

“Spoon me, bitch.”

Tobin is reluctant but knew this was coming. Kelley can’t be alone when she’s drunk. She needs constant attention until she eventually passes out. 

Tobin switches off the light on the nightstand before crawling in under the covers and wrapping her arm around Kelley. There’s quiet for the first time all night and Tobin listens to Kelley’s breath even out. She feels peaceful and warm, falling asleep soon after. 

—

 

Tobin is lulled awake and finds she hasn’t moved. She can tell she’s dreaming. She can’t move like normal, there’s a heavy fog over her eyes preventing her from seeing much around her, like she can’t open her eyes all the ways. Her focus shifts to Kelley laying next her, on her back. Her heart races as she realizes Kelley is naked, her smooth skin and pink nipples on display. Tobin is suddenly self-conscious, noticing that she’s naked herself. She feels herself being touched under the comforter. Her arms won’t move, she can’t reach to see, her body won’t listen, her vision blurs completely. Her body goes rigid as she feels a warm and wet mouth wrap around her cock and slowly suck.

Tobin wakes with a jolt, immediately taking in her surroundings and catching her breath. It’s still the middle of the the night and Kelley’s back is against her as they lay on there sides. Her heart races as her lucid dream plays on a loop. The bed moves and Tobin’s stomach drops as Kelley wakes up. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Kelley mumbles.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Tobin rushes out in a whisper, but her heavy breathing gives her away. Kelley cranes her neck to look at her. Tobin is overwhelmed, their faces so close to the other. They can barely see each other in the dark.

“Are you okay-“ Kelley stops when she takes in Tobin. Her eyes are darker than she’s ever seen, her gaze drops down between their bodies. That’s when Kelley feels the hard-on against her ass. Kelley is somewhat surprised when her stomach flips and she feels herself get wet. Her curiosity peaks, pushing her to lean forward and connect their lips, she burns to know what Tobin will do.

Kelley is a good kisser, Tobin thinks. Like really good. The kind of good that stirs a fire in the pit of her stomach and pulls south. Tobin didn’t know what to expect but certainly not that they’d be this compatible. Kelley must feel it too; she’s feverish against Tobin, pushing all of her weight into her. Which isn’t a lot, Tobin notices as she easily grips the whole right side of Kelleys’ hip with her large hand. Her thoughts are wandering to dark places as she entertains ideas of tossing Kelley around and having her way…that she practically has permission…that this is happening at all… She ends up having to break the kiss quickly and breathe to get some blood to her head. 

“Are you sure?” Tobin exhales shakily against Kelley’s ear. Her voice cracks and she can’t help but sound vulnerable and scared. The question like an unspoken plea to Kelley that they’re about to share something personal, that Tobin’s trusting her a lot right now. Kelley reaches back for the side of Tobin’s face as she cranes her neck so they’re locking eyes. They’re panting, and the look of genuine care and concern from Kelley tells her she understands. Kelley reaches for the hand on her hip and gently guides it to her stomach. 

“I can feel how much you want this…” Kelley speaks carefully. Tobin’s well aware of how stiff she is against Kelleys ass, but hoped it wouldn’t be obvious. She doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed though, as her hand is guided lower and lower along muscular stomach until she’s met with Kelleys warm and wet center. Kelly sucks in a hiss and can’t help but rock her hips, looking for more. Tobin groans at the feel of her on the pads of her fingers and drops her forehead to the crook of Kelleys neck. She’s so wet. This is Kelley’s way of telling her she’s sure, that she’s just as ready as Tobin is. And also to hurry up. Tobin kisses her neck, almost in a silent thank you for the reassurance, as she rubs at her clit. Tobin waves any chance of stopping goodbye as she watches Kelley pant, flush-faced and rubbing her knees together, locking Tobin’s hand in impossibly soft heat.

Tobin feels her heart skip a beat and her chest tighten as Kelley doesn’t hesitate to reach behind her and run her hand against the bulge in her basketball shorts just once before moving to the waistband, but is stopped by Tobin’s damp hand. She’d rather do that herself and Kelley takes the hint, moving to push her own tiny athletic shorts and underwear down her thighs. Tobin follows suit as a hand comes up and claws at Tobin’s jaw, pulling her into another kiss. It’s searing and open-mouthed, slow yet frantic, and then distracted, as Tobin guides herself between Kelley’s legs, running along her fold. They both moan against each others lips as they kiss uninhibitedly. Tobin can’t stop herself from moving her hips slowly forward and back experimentally, getting lost in the feeling. 

She’s hesitating. Kelley knows she has to be the one to move this forward, Tobin’s too timid. Kelley reaches down between her legs and quickly guides Tobin inside her. Tobin rolls her head to the side, facing the ceiling and scrunches her brow together, dropping her jaw in pleasure. Kelly kneads her face into the pillow under her head, arching her back and stifling a groan. Tobin grabs hold of her hip but doesn’t dare move. She wants to make sure they both have time to adjust. And also because it feels so good she could accidentally end this whole thing right now.

“Oh god.” 

A moment passes for both of them to calm down before Kelly takes matters into her own hands and starts moving. She builds a slow pace and Tobin has steadied herself enough to be able to enjoy and participate, pressing as much of her front as she can to Kelley’s back, reveling in the feel of her weight and warm skin as they move. It enviably grows rushed, neither feeling particularly patient in the dead of night, still groggy with sleep and sex-starved. Tobin has moved her hand up Kelley’s tense stomach, to her chest, where she quickly slips her fingers under the sports bra and palms a small breast, pinching the hard nipple between two fingers. Kelley shudders against her and loses pace with their clumsy rhythm, forcing out a bitting whimper. She grabs at Tobin’s hand, pulling it out of her bra and guiding it down her core.

“Touch me,” Kelley gulps, directing Tobin’s fingers to her clit, who intently works her over, feeling her own orgasm looming. Tobin stays focused on making sure Kelley comes as well, remaining as attentive and consistent between her legs as she can. She can feel Kelley quiver around her, tightening. Tobin watches her face in awe, her brow scrunched together and eyes shut in concentration and pleasure, her fingers still in a vice grip around the hand between her legs. She turns her head and her eyes open in a haze to meet Tobin’s, she cranes her face closer, cueing for a kiss, to which Tobin gladly complies. Kelley’s airy groans grow frequent against Tobin’s mouth, their tongues meeting aimlessly. 

“I’m…I’m coming…,’ Kelly murmurs in a rush against Tobin’s mouth, so faint she almost doesn’t catch it over her own pulse thumping in her ears. The hairs rise on the back of her neck and her toes curl as she feels and sees Kelley orgasm a moment later, buckling against her. She’s broke the kiss, letting out a broken whimper with each throb from her core, her whole body tensing for a few long, blissful seconds. Tobin had been so distracted keeping her pace and observing Kelley that her own orgasm slips past her and all she can do is hold on for dear life as she runs her mouth hotly against the other women’s neck. 

“Me too.” Tobin stammers, desperately.

Tobin squeezes her eyes shut and slows her movements, riding out her orgasm methodically, whimpering against Kelley’s warm skin. 

They relax in a heap on the bed, slowly coming back to reality as they catch their breath. Tobin pulls away gently, laying on her back, Kelley eventually does the same. They stare at the white ceiling in the dark room and breathe. 

Tobin feels heavy and weightless at the same time; numb and meld to the mattress below her. Her body is relaxed and her mind is blank but as soon as she thinks of it she can’t help the prickle of doubt that creeps in… That this could’ve been a huge mistake… That sex will always fuck things up…

She turns her head over to Kelley to gage her reaction. The smaller woman lays blissed out with her eyes closed, looking almost asleep if it wasn’t for the corners of her mouth being turned up slightly. It calms Tobin somewhat, and she watches Kelley blindly pull her shorts and underwear up her hip, as well as the comforter that had been pushed down to their knees. 

Kelley looks ready to crash, but Tobin needs to speak up.

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin beats around the bush. 

Kelley huffs out a laugh, eyes still closed, sinking into her covers.

“I’m doing so great Tobs, thanks for asking.” 

Tobin ignores the sarcasm.

“I hope you’re okay that I…ya know, that I didn’t, uh…because, you know, my uh…, um cause remember I told you…a long time ago, when you first found out-“

“Chill out, dude,” Kelley waves Tobin off her ramble, finally meeting her eyes, “I remember, it’s totally okay, everything’s good.”

Tobin feels she’s genuine, even though Kelley’s warm smile turns more of like a smirk and Tobin’s cheeks burn up. Its predatory, even, and Tobin gulps. She offers a quick, timid smile and moves to sit up.

“Well, I’m gonna use the bathroom…” Tobin explains, awkwardly. 

“Cool, have fun.”

Tobin can only huff at Kelley’s unfazed attitude as she heads out of the room.

—

Tobin immediately locks herself in the bathroom, taking a lighting-fast shower. The water much cooler than usual for a couple reasons. She thinks maybe Kelley’s causal tone has calmed her down. Or maybe she’s just in shock. Did that really just happened? Did I really just have sex with Kelley? The thought sends a shiver up her spine and reminds a reluctant Tobin of how good her body feels right now; relaxed and loose, satisfied. Tobin knows that’s the best orgasm she’s had in a year. Also the only orgasm I’ve had with another person in a year… She huffs at herself as she drys off. 

Hopefully Kelley wont freak out. She’d never forgive herself if it ruined their friendship; made things weird. Thankfully, she doesn’t have the energy to panic too much, so she only hesitates slightly, entering her room again and seeing a tiny ball of Kelley, curled up in her comforter at the edge of the mattress, dead to the world and snoring faintly. Tobin throws on briefs and a baggy t-shirt before quietly crawling into the other side of the bed. They’ve crashed in each others beds a million times, but right now the space feels thick with tension and the bed smells of sex. She’s relieved beyond belief that Kelley is asleep, that she has some more time before dealing with the aftermath of this, whatever that entails. She wills the thoughts from her mind, focusing on how tried she is instead, how good rest will feel, before sleep catches her minutes later. 

—

Tobin wakes up slowly to a bright, late morning sun peering through the small window. Her head aches a bit but she feels rested enough. She turns to her other side, where Kelley’s face is smushed into her pillow, her mouth open slightly, breathing deeply. Memories flood Tobin’s senses as last night replays detail by detail in her mind. Oh wow. She leans up on her hands, then blushes when she looks down to see that she’s somewhat hard, her brain not registering her excitement until now. It not unusual for her to wake up like this, sometimes she remembers her dreams, sometimes not. But she’s not alone, which is unusual, so she makes quick work of quietly exiting the room, heading for the kitchen. She falls in step with her daily morning routine consisting of stumbling sleepily to the coffee maker and putting a pot on. She hovers over the counter possessively, inhaling deeply the fresh coffee aroma as if it were an illicit drug. From across the apartment, she hears a door open then shut. Kelley must be up and using the bathroom. Her heart skips a beat and she takes some breaths, turning to grab a mug and fills it half way with the first drips of the pot. She leans against the counter, taking small sips, and waits.

The sink shuts off and the door opens as a dopey Kelley shuffles over to the kitchen. She’s half way there before lifting her head enough to notice Tobin standing there watching her.

She jumps in surprise slightly, but keeps walking.

“Oh! Hey, what up.” 

“Good morning.” 

Kelley heads straight to the cupboard where she lifts up on her heels to reach a coffee mug. Tobin is immediately staring at her ass as Kelley bends slightly, imagery of last night sparking in her mind. She’s caught off guard as Kelley whips around, heading to the coffee pot, and catches Tobin’s eyes below her waist. They quickly lock eyes and Tobin is horrified but does her best to brush it off. Kelley smirks, however, and moves slowly to pour herself a cup, before mimicking Tobin and leaning back against the counter. She can see Tobin watching her out the corner of her eye and taking too frequent of sips. Kelley wants to laugh, wants to make fun of Tobin for her awkwardness, but knows it will probably scare her off. So she takes a slightly softer approach, but still waits for Tobin to be mid-sip before speaking up.

“So last night was fun…” She offers causally.

As if on cue, Tobin sputters on her coffee and coughs, then tries to contain herself quickly.

“Sorry, it’s hot…” She clears her throat, “Yeah, I agree,” she’s finally able to get out.

Kelley is a bit surprised she manages a somewhat confident response and takes it as motivation. If she’s being honest, since the moment she woke up, just a few minutes ago, her mind has fixated on last nights cheeky activities. The feel of Tobin’s solid and over-heated body against hers, the dizzy excitement of indulgent kisses, the fire in her eyes as she watched her c-

Kelley shakes her head and turns towards Tobin, taking her free hand and placing it over Tobin’s crotch, before moving into her space and whispering against her ear.

“What a nice surprise that was-”

Kelley smirks as she talks and just barely registers the feel of Tobin’s somewhat stiff package before Tobin slips aside her, quickly moving to the other side of the counter, effectively hiding her lower half. 

She braces herself against the counter with both her palms, takes a deep breath, and concentrates. 

“Okay, listen, and please stay put,” she pushes a palm out for emphasis. “Yes, last night was fun, but it was probably a mistake, right? I mean, if this makes things awkward I don’t think I could live with myself… And if you start talking to me like that and touching me like that, all my anxious energy might just kill me! And god forbid if anyone found out about this…if our friends found out about this…if we were caught and anyone found out about me…”

She’s clearly freaking out; talking at herself as much as at Kelley, who’s now realized she’s pushed too far. She takes some cautious steps forward.

“Hey, hey woah, calm down Tobs, it’s okay…” she stops a breathable distance in front of Tobin, trying her best to comfort her. “None of those things are going to happen. Seriously… I went too far and I’m sorry but you gotta know I’m just kidding. We’re always gonna be friends, okay? It’s only weird if we make it weird…” She finishes.

Tobin takes a second, staring into space.

“Okay but thats a little worrisome considering you love being weird and also are really weird…” She says, completely serious.

Kelley can’t help but laugh at her then. 

“You know what I mean,” she teases. 

Tobin grins, thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” she takes a deep breath, “you’re right.”

“I’m always right, Tobito.”

Tobin just grins as she refills her mug. Kelley moves to stand by her.

“So what are you up to today?” Kelley asks.

“Uh, pick up game at 2, gonna run to the store then make dinner. I’m gonna sit in front of the tv and watch netflix while i eat, and then until I pass out. The perfect day.” Tobin laughs. “You?”

“I have to leave in an hour for a hike with my sister and her friend, we’ll probably walk around and shop after, maybe get a coffee. I’ll be home for dinner though, might go out late with Alex and Allie, they invited you too you know?”

“I know but thats the last thing i want to do, I need a break and I just want to watch my show. Hey, you’d really like it actually, you should eat dinner with me and we can watch it together.”

Kelley smiles a bit smuggly.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”

“Cool.”

“Cool…well I’m gonna go shower and get ready to go.”

“Okay.” Tobin offers a soft smile. There’s still tension but the awkwardness is fading. Maybe this can be okay. She watches Kelley grin and turn down the hall. She feels better, but the twinge in her gut of desire and pleasure is keeping her heart rate elevated. She fears this feeling isn’t going away. She feels restless, like last night had planted a seed of curiosity that would drive her mad until she had another fix. Is that really what I want? To sleep with her again? Tobin rubs at her face, pushing these heavy thoughts away to deal with later. 

—

When Kelley arrives home its 6 and she’s beyond excited to finally get to chill and lay around. She finds Tobin in the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove, dancing to BANKS coming out of a small speaker. When the door closes she lifts her head.

“Oh hey dude, check it out, chicken parmesan and pasta coming up!”

“Sweet,” Kelley leans slightly to see the stove, “Do I have time to take a shower? I’m kinda gross and cold.”

“Yeah, I need 10 more minutes.”

“Perfect, I’ll be back.”

—

Both sit indian style next to each other on the couch, digging in to the plates on their laps. The new season of Black Mirror has them pretty attentive. Tobin is, however, hyper-aware of Kelley’s presence next to her. She’s amazed at how one night can change how she sees her. Its not that she doesn’t trust her, its just that in the past Kelley has always used the element of surprise to mess with Tobin. Her random actions consistently catching her off guard. But its always good-natured and silly at its core. Now there’s a slightly different dynamic. Kelley has the upper hand, so to speak, and Tobin’s gullible as hell.

Tobin tries focusing on the show. Her dinner turned out awesome, Kelley’s told her so a few time already. If she ignores her elevated heart rate, it feels like a totally normal night.

By the time the first episode ends, they’ve sunk back into the couch, bundled up in a big comforter, shoulders and knees touching, as the next one begins. Some time after Kelley’s hand innocently lays on Tobin’s thigh. Tobin doesn’t take much notice at first, choosing to ignore it and keep her eyes on the screen. As the episode goes on, it slowly moves higher, Kel cuddling deeper into her. She tries not to give Kelley the satisfaction of drawing her attention. But her hand reaches dangerously high, so Tobin places her own hand on top of hers to stop her. Kelley moves to get out of her grasp and Tobin tightens her grip to keep their hands still. She continues to fight and Tobin has to laugh at the situation, finally turning her head to tell her off. 

“What are you doing?“ 

Kelley grins. “Seducing you.”

She moves forward and kisses her lips, surprising Tobin. She can’t help but kiss her back, slowly and thoughtfully, waiting to see what the other woman does. Memories of last night spark in both their minds, egging them closer. They grasp blindly at each other, leaving no space between them. After a moment, Kelley slips a leg over Tobin to straddle her lap. Tobin sits at attention, running her hands down Kelley’s back. Kelley grabs at the collar at the back of Tobin’s neck, forcing her to lift her arms for a second as Kelley tugs the shirt over her head. 

Tobin takes this moment to watch Kelley. Does she really want this? She looks determined and restless, her eyes roaming Tobin’s torso. She looks like the same Kelley she’s always known, though. Except now there’s a haze of want in her eyes. Want for Tobin. All these factors are cause for Tobin’s heart fluttering in her chest, and prongs of want drawing attention deep in her gut. Before she can doubt herself, she wraps an arm around Kelley and quickly pushes to her feet. Kelley yelps in surprise, gripping her thighs tight around Tobin to keep from falling. 

“Where are we going?” Kelley breathes teasingly in her ear as Tobin walks with purpose down the hall.

“My room. Communal couch isn’t a good idea,” Tobin gets out quickly, entering her room and kicking the door shut. 

They continue to kiss as Tobin lays Kelley down in the center of her bed, hovering over her. They both stay quiet and focused, slowly shedding their clothes, piece by piece. It’s dark in the room, except for her closet light left on and the door cracked. Tobin feels like their in their own little world; shut off from everyone else. She feels safe in this secret they’re sharing. It feels good to be intimate with someone like this, with someone she trusts. 

Kelley pushes up on her chest and Tobin lets her flip her onto her back. Kelley stays to her side for a moment, shimming out of her underwear. Tobin gulps in air and moves the sheets over their hips. Kelley wastes no time straddling Tobin’s waist and moving teasingly above her. They kiss and Tobin moves to her neck, running her breath along. Her hands roam Kelleys sides before pushing up on her ribs, directing her to sit up a bit, where Tobin can bow her head and wrap her mouth around a nipple. Kelley moans and cradles Tobins head with her hand, keeping them pushed together. Tobin bites slightly and is reprimanded with nails digging into the back of her neck. Kelley pulls herself back so they can kiss, before moving her hand lower to between their hips, under Tobin’s last piece of clothing, her tiny, black briefs, and tugs on her gently, memorizing the feel of her. Tobin’s low groans turn into whines as she exhales. Kelley pulls back and sits up around Tobin’s waist. She spreads her knees further apart, sinking lower and rubbing her wet center just above Tobin’s waistband. 

Tobin sits up suddenly so their eyes are level and kisses her animately. 

Kelley pushes and pulls against her chest.

“You do it this time,” she rushes out, mumbling, her arms around the other woman’s neck.

Tobin takes a second to psych herself up. She reaches her hand around Kelley’s hip, pushing down her briefs and entering her slowly. Kelley rests her head on Tobin’s shoulder and moves steadily, their breath becoming labored. After a minute, Kelley pushes Tobin down on her back. Tobin runs her hands along Kelleys thighs, over her hips, everywhere, watching her ride her. 

She watches the baby hairs frame her face with a loose, messy, bun, her face riddled with heat. Her slim core clenching and flexing in rhythm with her rocking hips, which Tobin notices are narrow and boyish, and sexy as fuck apparently. Tobin hangs on for dear life and tries not to orgasm. Kelley curves her back and braces her weight against Tobin’s tense abdomen with her palms, keeping her upper half still as her hips bounce up and down in haste. Her face looks euphoric except for her strong furrowed brow, clenched in concentration, her eyes closed. Tobin is wavering, too overwhelmed to move with any sort of purpose. All she can do is shift her eyes between the other women’s expression and down between their legs. Kelley is chasing her orgasm with relentless focus. It’s kind of impressive, Tobin observes, just how well Kelley knows her own body. It’s really sexy too, Tobin thinks.

Kelley moves to lay her front down onto Tobin, holding herself up with an elbow next to her head. Their heartbeats skip at the new expanse of warm skin touching. Their rhythm slows down and Kelley cries profanities into Tobin’s neck as her clit rubs deliriously against Tobin’s pubic bone. She moves erratically and starts to shake, signaling that she’s going to orgasm. Chills run up Tobin’s spine as she clutches the other woman’s hips feverishly, she can feel Kelley grip her tighter between their legs. She shutters and lets out a low cry, slowly against Tobin’s throat, riding it out, as their rhythm dissolves. 

They still for a moment, breathing deeply, before Kelley gradually lifts her hips up off of Tobin, who’s swollen erection falls against her stomach. Kelley whimpers and moves a hand between her own legs, brushing the hot pink folds with sensitive care, before flopping onto the bed beside her. Tobin’s grasp instinctually goes to her cock, which is begging for release. Kelley is quick to cover it with her own palm, signaling she wants to take over. All it takes is a wet kiss to the skin below her ear and a few strokes of Kelleys hand to have Tobin shaking and tensing, groaning through her climax. Kelley makes sure to peak down half way through and watch the smallest spill of cum run down to her index finger. 

They lay back in a heap, catching their breath. Kelley wordlessly hops to the bathroom. Tobin can hear the toilet flush and sink run, she glances down at her exposed self and quickly pulls her briefs back up over her hips. She adjusts herself under the covers, getting comfortable, when Kelley comes back out. She grabs Tobin’s laptop off the desk before joining her in bed and propping up the computer between them. 

“I really want to finish this episode.”

Two episodes later they both doze off, tangled together.

—

Tobin wakes abruptly to the front door of her house being slammed shut. She squints at the sunlight invading her room, trying to orient herself. A muffled voice calls from downstairs. Reality rings like an alarm clock as she registers what day it is, what time it probably is, and who she’s naked in bed with. She hears the stairs being climbed and rolls off the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers. 

She grabs a shirt and yanks it over her head. When she looks up she can see Alex standing frozen in the doorway, looking in on her and the bed behind her. Her heart stops and she can feel her throat closing up. She clenches her fists and turns to face her best friend.

“Alex, hey…”

The striker’s expression is blank, confused, maybe… Her eyes shift around the room, from a sleeping Kelley to Tobin, who stands feeling very exposed in only a thin t-shirt and tiny cotton boxers, struggling to think of anything to say.

Then their attention is pulled to the bed, where Kelley shifts and repositions, rolling from her side onto her stomach. The sheet around her waist catches on her knee that bends out, revealing her bare ass, her naked body, her arms sprawled up by her head, loose hair covering her pillow, dead to the world. Tobin gapes at her, unable not to look at the sliver of pink that shows between her legs. A strike of adrenaline runs through Tobin as she looks to Alex in horror. She can see the pieces fall together as her expression shifts, still motionless, Alex glares at her.

“What’s going on here?”

Her voice is loud and aggressive, immediately making Tobin raise her hands in defense, waving to be quiet as she looks to Kelley to make sure she’s still sleeping. 

“Please Alex, I’ll explain, let’s just…” Tobin shuffles forward, motioning for her to back out of the room and move down the hallway. Alex remains hardened and silent, as Tobin squirms under her gaze. 

“I…uh…I wasn’t expecting you home this early…” Tobin manages to get out.

“I think you mean ‘we’ weren’t expecting you…” Alex quips.

“I…I don’t know what to say…-“

“How ‘bout you tell me how long this has been going on?” Alex snaps. 

Tobin cringes. “It’s very recent…”

“How long is that?”

“Just a few days…” Tobin stutters, wide-eyed.

“So right after I left…” Alex shakes her head in astonishment. “Were you gonna tell me?”

Tobin is quiet.

“Huh? Tell me!” Alex pushes Tobin in the chest. 

“It just happened, okay? I’m surprised as anyone! It’s…I know it’s a mistake but, but it doesn’t have to be a big deal…” The midfielder is defensive and terrified, getting her words out, her face red. 

“What do you mean ‘it just happened’? What, like you both tripped and fell together and just happened to become fuck buddies!”

“Please, Al-“ Tobin cringes, begging her to lower her voice.

“What if it was someone else walking in on this? Someone on the team? Of all the people to hook up with, why her? You’re an idiot if you think this won’t end badly!” Alex hisses.

“You don’t get to tell me who to sleep with! Okay? Maybe it’s nice being with someone who isn’t a possessive bitch! Someone who doesn’t string me along!” Tobin snaps at her. 

Alex takes a step into her personal space. “What the hell does that mean, Heath?” She challenges, as if a threat. 

Tobin flexes her jaw. “You’re jealous.” 

Alex falters for a moment, seeing real anger in Tobin’s eyes.

She feels high from the tension, her nerves making her buzz. 

Tobin losses all remaining control under Alex’s’ heavy gaze. It’s as if she’s watching herself in a movie when she leans forward and kisses Alex. They immediately tense, before falling into each other. Every thought in their minds gone for a glorious moment as they share a short but racy kiss. 

Alex shoves her away abruptly, immediately crossing her arms and shacking her head. Reality crashes back down around them.

Tobin stands wide-eyed, unconsciously touching her lips with her fingertips. 

“I’m sorry.” She states stiffly. 

“What the fuck, Tobin? You really think we’re gonna do this when you just fucked my best friend?” Alex is livid, but her eyes are full of sadness.

Tobin stares at her curiously, for a long, torturous moment.

“Which one of us are you jealous of?” Tobin asks, genuinely curious.

She watches a range of emotions cross Alex’s face, before falling into a tight frown. She storms off suddenly, stomping down the stairs and heading for her room, slamming the door.

Tobin stands frozen in the narrow hallway, being as still and quiet as possible, hoping it will somehow turn her invisible and she won’t have to deal with what just happened. 

It must be a minute before she makes a move, walking slowly down the hall, before hesitating in front of her door. Her hand hovers over the doorknob.

Kelley sits on her elbows in bed, listening intently. Her mind races at what she’s just heard. She holds her breath to hear Tobin on the other side of the door. She briefly panics, but it’s too late to pretend to be asleep, she has to face her now.

Tobin stealthily opens and closes the door, before turning around and meeting Kelley’s eyes. Once again Tobin is a deer caught in headlights.

“So Alex is home..”

Kelley doesn’t know what else to say to her. She isn’t surprised when Tobin’s face contorts with panic, watching her squeeze her skull with her palms in frustration, realizing Kelley has heard everything.

“It’s okay-” 

“Fuck!” Tobin hisses to herself, pacing at the front of the room. 

Kelley sits indian style watching her, still nude with the sheets around her waist. Tobin glances at her quickly, then groans, grabbing her shirt and shorts off the floor and tossing them at her.

“Please…”

Kelley complies right away, untangling her shirt and pulling it over her head. 

Tobin slumps on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

Her mind races but she can’t focus on a single thought. She feels exhausted. It weighs heavy, and Tobin finds herself laying back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. Kelley eventually copies her movement, unsure how to help.

Tobin takes a big sigh.

“She hates me…”

Kelley listens curiously.

“She doesn’t hate you… Just let her cool down…”

Tobin is silent for a moment.

“Do you hate me?”

Kelley looks over at her, reading the miserable expression, her eyes stay on the ceiling.

“Not at all…” Kelley squeezes her friends hand in affirmation.


End file.
